


The Space Between Us

by BiGalactic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Some Minor OCs - Freeform, They are all dancers, dancers au, except shiro of course, first fanfic, i will have a link at the end of each chapter so you can see the choreography, lance has a thing for keith in ponytails, lots of dabbing, shiro is in his mid/late twenties, there will be pain, they are all good dancers okay, they are all in their early twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGalactic/pseuds/BiGalactic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where everyone is a dancer at the Voltron Dance Studio. I will update this summary later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Voltron! Go ahead and head in to the studio so you can familiarize yourself with everybody. We will discuss dress code and all that boring stuff later. For now, get some friends. You will be dancing with everybody in there at some point. Good luck!" The man that owned the studio explained, rather loudly, to Keith.

"Um, thank you?" Keith said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. The man never stopped smiling at him which made Keith even more on edge.

"The name is Coran, by the way!" He said holding out his hand.

Keith shook his hand, "Keith."

"Well that's enough talking. Get in there before you are late for your first day." He said pulling his hand back and twirling the end of his, absolutely fantastic, mustache.

Keith nodded. He walked passed him and headed to the doors that were open. Voices were coming from the inside making him pause. He felt a bit of homesickness begin to seep into his mood.

It was his idea to go out somewhere different to pursue his dancing career. Mostly because he didn't want to stay in the same place forever and because he had never really thought of going college, mostly because he didn't know what he wanted to do.

So he chose dancing even though every person he met told him it was a waste of time, that it was an unrealistic career.

Keith agreed that it wouldn't be a great way to earn money but its still better than going off and being something you don't want to be.

So he chose something he is passionate for. So far he hasn't regretted his decision.

He did however have to get another job to get money. Luckily, he found one at an AT&T store right around the corner from his apartment. He didn't complain, it paid good money.

So now he lives in a large city in a small apartment, which he didn't mind.

He took a deep breath in and walked into the studio.

The first thing he noticed was the large studio with mirrors everywhere.

People were standing in small clumps, all talking loudly.

Every group was doing something different. Some were in the back tying their shoes and just sitting, others were stretching near the bars, others were already warming up.

This was a much larger group than what he was used too. They were also much more social which is nothing like his old studio.

Back at his hometown, everyone minded their own business and only talked to each other if they had too.

This was way different.

Keith walked toward the benches and placed his bag down which contained his uniform for his work, his jacket and helmet, and a water bottle.

Coran had told him to come already changed since it was faster, and he was thankful he listened.

He was wearing a simple grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. His hair was down but he brought a hair tie just in case he gets hot.

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see an older guy smiling at him.

"You're new right?" He asked. Keith nodded. "My name is Shiro." The guy said holding out his hand.

Keith went to grab his hand and almost paused when he noticed that he had a prosthetic, "I'm Keith."

Shiro grinned, "Have you danced before?"

"Yea, I have. Its something I've been doing for awhile."

"That's great! Then you will fit right in." Shiro said turning to face the other dancers. Keith relaxed a bit at his words. "But just to warn you, our instructor is a bit tough at first when it comes to new dancers but he will back off once he sees you aren't a beginner."

Keith just nodded.

"Why don't you come over and meet some of the dancers." Shiro said looking down at Keith.

"Okay." Keith said following Shiro to the group that was stretching.

"Guys, this is Keith." Shiro said motioning to Keith who politely waved. They waved back. "Keith, this is Rolo, Nyma, and Allura." Shiro said motioning to each of them. Rolo and Nyma both waved but went back to stretching. Allura, however, walked over.

"Finally a new face! I have been stuck with these same people for years. Not that I'm complaining." Allura said, mumbling the last part when Shiro got offended. Keith laughed at Shiro's reaction.

Once Shiro had gotten over what Allura said, Keith joined them and stretched.

The studio suddenly got quiet. Keith looked back to see that a man had walked in. It was obvious that he was the instructor.

Everyone quickly stood up and gathered up front. Keith followed their lead.

"Welcome back. I hope everyone is prepared to be assigned into small groups today. But before that, we have a new dancer." The instructor said making everyone turn to Keith. Keith felt his heart speed up. "Welcome Keith. I'm Sendak and I will be your instructor. As part of Voltron tradition, you will have to dance for us, just to show us what you got." He said getting straight to the point. "Get up here and choose your song." he said walking off to the side.

Keith silently walked up to the computer that was off to the side. He quickly scrolled through all the songs on the computer. He breathed out when he found a song he choreographed in the past. He showed the guy behind the computer which one.

He ran to the center to see that everyone had huddled together and sat down but still left space for him to dance.

Keith was usually not afraid of dancing in front of people but this group was different. He felt a strong need to impress them, since they are one of the best dance studios in the country.

It felt like years had passed before the song started.

He then began to move, immediately losing himself in the music. He temporarily forgot about all the faces staring at him and instead focused on moving his feet and body.

Then he finished off his last dance move just as the music ended.

There was silence. It was anxiety inducing making Keith's already fast beating heart beat even faster. Something inside him kept telling him that he just embarrassed himself and these people were all going to burst out laughing any minute.

He braced himself for the embarrassment but instead a loud chorus of cheering and clapping filled the room.

He looked over to see Shiro cheering and clapping loudly.

"Nice job kid. Go and sit down." Sendak said while patting his shoulder.

He held in a smile and maneuvered himself around the dancers and walked towards where Shiro was sitting.

"That was amazing!" Shiro whispered as he sat down. 

Keith smiled at Shiro before turning away. 

"I will be splitting you all up into groups of three. All three of you have to choreograph a dance to a certain song that I will pick. The purpose of this is to see the different variations we can make for just one song. Here are the groups." Sendak explained holding up a clipboard. He called out names, quiet groans of displeasure can be heard after certain names were called out.

"Shiro, Rolo, and Pidge." Sendak called out. Shiro stood up and walked with Rolo over to wherever Pidge was.

"Allura, Keith, and Lance." Sendak called out making Allura, who was nearby, groan loudly.

She turned to me, "Keith I'm so sorry have to deal with that thing." She said quietly while Sendak continued to call out names.

Keith was about to respond but instead a scoff was heard behind him.

"Oh, stop it Allura. I'm not that bad. Stop scaring the newbie." The boy, who Keith guessed was Lance, said sitting in between Allura and Keith.

"You are that bad." Allura said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine, but I promise I won't bite." Lance said glancing at Keith. "Okay, maybe just a little." He said, earning a punch from Allura.

"Ow! I'll stop, geez." Lance said rubbing his shoulder. He turned away from Allura and faced Keith. "Anyways, I'm Lance."

"I'm Keith." He replied glancing at Allura then back at Lance.

"It speaks!" Lance cried out.

All of their attention was drawn over to Sendak who spoke up.

"The song you will all be dancing too is Team by Iggy Azalea. Good luck." Sendak finished. There was a chorus of either groans or cheers coming from the dancers. Lance was one of those who cheered.

"Guys, we have to put lots of dabs in there." Lance said with a large grin.

"Lance, no." Allura said standing up.

"What's a dab?" Keith asked. He may have been dancing for many years but he has never heard of a dab.

Lance spun around to look at Keith. A look of horror appeared on Allura's face.

Before Allura could stop him, Lance stood up, did the most dramatic spin, slammed his right foot onto the ground, put his face into the inside of his right elbow while pointing his other hand upward and screamed, "Dab!"

"Oh my god." Allura whispered.

"So a dab is basically what you do when you cough or sneeze, but more dramatic?" Keith asked, making Allura burst out laughing.

"No? Have you been living under a rock?" Lance said standing up straight. "But seriously that was the best dab I've ever done."

"We should start trying to come up with a dance that's due in a week." Allura said crossing her arms.

"You're right. Who should be the lead?" Keith asked.

"Me, of course! I'm the tallest so I should be the lead." Lance said grinning.

"Allura, you should be the lead." Keith said, making her eyes brighten.

"Sure, but just so Lance won't complain the entire time, we will include dabs." Allura said making Lance grin widely.

"Yes! Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith's dance - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cqugKCTNQ0


	2. Chapter 2

It was an eventful week to say the least.

Keith had learned two things: it was possible to hate someone in less than an hour, and Allura is an amazing dancer.

They had spent every hour available dancing and coming up with moves.

Luckily, Sendak had told everyone that it would be easier if they chose a specific part of the song that only lasted one minute or less. That way it would be faster for all the groups to perform.

It sounded easy to do a choreo for a small section of a song but with Lance and Keith in same room, there was more arguing than dancing.

Most of the time it was Lance messing with Keith by dabbing in the wrong direction and hitting Keith in the face.

The way Keith reacted every time made Lance realize how easy it was to get him mad. His anger was even more uncontrollable the day the choreography was due.

All three of them were under pressure so it was understandable.

"Lance, stop bumping into me! We have practiced this millions of times, you know how it works." Keith said trying not to yell. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. You moved into my space."

"Guys, please don't do this now. We have to perform in a few minutes." Allura said, turning around to face the two.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Keith said moving back into his space.

"What? Mullet boy said sorry?" Lance gasped.

"Lance." Allura warned, sensing the coming argument.

"At least I own up to my mistakes." Keith retorted.

Allura covered her mouth, "Oh my god, he went there."

Lance slowly turned around to look at Keith. Allura held her breath, expecting Lance to throw an insult back at Keith, but instead he said something that made Allura breathe out in disappointment.

"Do you want to fight, mullet boy?"

"No."

"Is it because I'm taller than you." Lance said grinning. Allura could practically see smoke coming out of Keith's ears. "I mean, that's not the only reason it would be easy to beat your ass."

"You know what? I do want to fight." Keith said narrowing his eyes.

"You two can fight after we preform. Right now let's just practice our dance one more time." Allura said walking in between them.

"Fine." They both mumbled turning away from each other. Allura eyed them both before she walked back to her spot.

Keith reached back to scratch the back of his neck only to grimace when his hair was sticking to his sweaty neck. He grabbed the hair tie that was around his wrist and quickly put up his hair. Some strands of hair were too short to be held back so they stayed loose.

"Start the music, Keith." Allura ordered. Keith nodded and restarted the part of the song they were dancing too.

He got back into his place and glanced over to see Lance staring at him.

"What?" Keith said.

"Nothing." Lance said quickly turning away. "You have something on your face."

Keith glanced at himself in the mirror and looked for anything on his face. There was nothing but the song had started so he couldn't ask Lance what it was.

They practiced one last time before Sendak called everyone into the main room.

"I will be the one picking which group dances every time, so don't complain about going first or last. Hunk, your group goes first." Sendak said moving away from the center. Everyone crowded together and sat down.

Keith watched as the large one walked over to the computer. He quickly ran back and got into his place at the front. The other two were already in position.

The music started and they started their choreo. The one in the middle seemed a bit nervous at first but began to crack a smile once he got into the music. Overall, it was good. The two in the back didn't seem as enthusiastic as the one in the middle.

Keith flinched when Lance suddenly yelled once the group stopped dancing.

"Yea! Go Hunk!" He screamed over the clapping. Hunk smiled at Lance and walked back over to his spot.

Keith watched two more groups dance before Shiro's group was called up.

Shiro was the lead and Rolo and Pidge were both in the back.

Just as they started moving, Keith felt entranced. The way Shiro moved was so smooth and flawless. 

The three of them all had different facial expressions. Shiro had a look of concentration but still had a calm look to his face, Rolo had a straight face and a slight smirk at times, Pidge, on the other hand, changed expressions throughout the dance. They were biting their lip in concentration at one moment and then smiling the next.

It was very enjoyable to watch but as the dance came close to its end was when Keith began to feel a bit nervous. Their dance was so flawless and so different. Keith in a million years would have never thought of using those dance moves in such an upbeat song.

If he was going to be alone dancing up there he would be much more nervous but knowing that he had Allura and Lance with him calmed him down a bit.

"Allura's group, you're next." He heard Sendak's voice say. Keith stood up and followed Lance to the front while Allura went to the computer.

Once they were in their positions, Keith glanced around at all the faces who were staring right at him or Lance. Allura stepped into her place.

The beginning of their part came too fast for Keith's liking. Luckily the beginning was just a bit of freestyle.

Lance and Allura both began to dance in their own style without hesitation. Keith followed quickly behind but his movements were a bit more awkward.

Then they all joined together and began to dance to their choreo that they all created together. It was obvious which moves were the ones that Lance put into the choreography since they were mainly dabs and a couple surprising dance moves.

Keith glanced at Lance for a split second to see him grinning while dabbing, it made Keith lighten up a bit.

Keith finished up the choreography strong. He had let go of the nerves and just let himself get lost in the music.

Before they knew it, the music ended and there was clapping and cheering. They all walked back to their spot as the next group got called up.

\---------

Once all the groups had finished dancing their part, Sendak made another announcement.

"I know we haven't done individual projects in awhile but working in groups is something that we need to do more of. Especially those two that would not stop yelling at each other for the past week." Sendak paused to look straight at Lance and Keith. "So I'm going to put you all in groups of five. Not only will this be a challenge in trying to get everyone to cooperate, but it will also get you comfortable with dancing in larger numbers." Sendak explained.

"First group: Allura, Rolo, Shay, Matt, and Thace. Matt, you are the team leader." Sendak said listing off names. It was obvious he was putting people together that he knew had conflict.

"Fourth group: Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk. Shiro, you're the team leader."

Keith slowly turned to look at Lance's smug face. He felt what was left of his happiness shrivel up and die.

He has to spend another week working with that asshole.

"Go ahead and pack up for the day. Tomorrow we will discuss the details."

Keith quickly changed into his uniform and ran to his motorcycle. The performances of the groups made the session go on a little longer than usual. It didn't worry Keith at first but once Sendak finished off naming the groups, he realized he was five minutes late for his work.

He dug through his bag to try and find his keys. Other dancers were already at their cars or were walking away.

He sighed in relief once he felt the familiar cold metal.

"Whoa! You drive a motorcycle?" He heard a voice say a few feet away. He held back the urge to roll his eyes and instead turned to see Lance standing next to a car nearby.

"Yea." Keith replied simply. He looked away as put on his helmet and got on his bike.

"That's surprising." Lance mumbled.

"Why is it surprising?" Keith asked over the noise of his bike coming to life.

"I never thought someone like you would ride a motorcycle." Lance said closing the door to his car and taking a few steps forward.

"Well, I never thought someone like you would have friends." Keith retorted.

"I am offended." Lance gasped.

Keith rolled his eyes and backed out of the parking space.

"I'll let you know that I have plenty of friends." Lance said as Keith was preparing to leave.

"Sounds fake but okay." A voice said making both boys turn back. Pidge had walked out of the studio as they were talking. They glanced at Lance before walking away.

Keith let what Pidge said settle in before bursting out laughing. Lance frowned.

"I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Lance mumbled.

Keith was still laughing but managed to say, "See you tomorrow, Lance," before exciting the studio parking lot.

On the way to his work, he couldn't stop grinning at Lance's reaction to what Pidge said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier this week. I have been busy with school and I've just been unmotivated. I have also been planning where I'm going to be going with this story.  
> I decided that I want readers to be able to give me a requests on what I should do. So if you want certain characters to dance together or if you have a song you want certain characters to dance to, go ahead and message me on my tumblr which is just bigalactic.  
> This story will still have a plot but it will be outside of the dance studio in the beginning. Once shit goes down later in the story is when it will start following them into the studio.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a bit rushed. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. And as always, alert me if there is a mistake in my writing.  
> Also, if I ever miss another update please go to my tumblr and pester me until I update.  
> Their choreography - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfYP2kSCFu0

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you see any mistakes in my writing, this is all still pretty new to me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. This story will be updated weekly on Tuesdays or Mondays.  
> Tumblr - bigalactic


End file.
